He Loves Me Not
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: When Lola and a certain Show Off are thrown together on screen everyone expects the worst. After three years of nonstop conflict will they discover whether there really is a thin line between love and hate? (Dolph x OC)


**I know I've not finished my other story yet but I've hit a bit of a block with it so I thought I'd post the first chapter of this one.**

 **Lola belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to themselves.**

* * *

Cheers echoed around the arena as the referee's hand came down on the canvas a third time, signalling a win for the brunette woman in lilac attire, who currently had Alicia Fox pinned following a big boot and a springboard elbow drop.

"Here is your winner, Lola Nash!"

If the name didn't clue you in then the twenty-nine year old's appearance would. Lola had inherited most of her genes from her Hall of Famer father, Kevin Nash; sporting the same long brunette locks that he had back in his wrestling heyday, as well as inheriting some of his height; standing at five feet ten inches tall.

After a quick shower the brunette woman changed into jeans and a t-shirt before heading out of the locker room. She had a meeting shortly and she was hoping to grab something to snack on in catering beforehand.

On her way through the backstage area the second generation wrestler spotted the unmistakeable ring robe of her friend, Bobby Roode. The velvety red material and bedazzled 'Glorious' on the back made the Canadian man stand out from a mile away. She had known Bobby since his time in TNA with her dad, and he had always been friendly and easy to talk to, especially when Lola had been in the early stages of her training to follow her father's footsteps and enter a wrestling ring.

Lola rolled her eyes as she spotted the figure standing next to the 'Glorious One'.

Nick Nemeth, known to WWE fans as Dolph Ziggler, was the closest thing that Lola had to a mortal enemy, and it seemed that the feeling was mutual. That may have seemed like an exaggeration if you hadn't been witness to one of their interactions. Ever since they had first crossed paths three years earlier the pair had failed to see eye to eye. The man nicknamed the 'Show Off' had repeatedly suggested that the Florida native's signing and eventual call up to the main roster was all to do with her father's status and not on her own merits, while she disapproved of his reputation as a womanizer.

He had tried his luck at getting a date with her back when she was in NXT, but his reputation preceded him.

The Florida native didn't find many guys hitting on her once they saw or heard who her father was, but having Nick hit on her wasn't much of a novelty when he did it with almost every other female.

"Hey, what's up?" Bobby greeted the Florida native as she approached the trio.

"Not much," Lola shrugged, "Got a meeting with creative though."

"You think they're putting you in the title picture?"

"That would be great, but I doubt it."

"I know someone who's getting into the title picture." Nick smiled smugly and pointed to himself.

"Nobody wants to know." Lola snapped.

"Ooh, somebody's daddy cut their allowance."

"Bite me!"

"Would that turn you on?" Nick smirked.

"No, not if it involved you." the brunette woman replied.

"Guys, calm down." Bobby attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Is it lonely up there on your pedestal?" the bleached blonde man queried.

"Not as lonely as your one remaining brain cell."

"Was that supposed to be a blonde joke?"

Lola's cellphone pinged a reminder for her meeting with creative, "Time for my meeting. Better go see what's in store."

"Well, whatever it is, you'll be great." the Canadian man wrapped an arm around her shoulders and offered a half hug.

* * *

"Lola, come in, take a seat."

Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H, led the brunette woman into the room where another brunette woman greeted her; his wife Stephanie McMahon. She hugged Lola before sitting down behind a mahogany desk and turning her attention to some papers in front of her.

About a minute later the sound of a knock at the office door sounded. Paul got up from his seat next to his wife and opened the door, greeting whoever was on the opposite side. Much to Lola's surprise and dismay the figure that entered the office upon Paul's invitation was Nick Nemeth. His face dropped when he saw his sparring partner sitting there. The 'Show Off' took a seat on the one remaining office chair and looked across the table at his boss.

"Nice of you to join us." Stephanie addressed the bleached blonde man before clasping her hands together and smiling.

"So what's the deal with this meeting?" he asked her, really wanting to ask what Lola was doing there.

"Well, I'm really excited to announce that I've been back and forth with creative over a new alliance on Raw, and I think you guys would fit the bill perfectly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked, shooting a look of displeasure towards Lola.

He sounded like his usual arrogant self, but there was also an air of uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, Lola, you would be Dolph's new valet," Stephanie eyed Lola's reaction before adding, "Think of it more as a devious duo."

"Is this set in stone?" the bleached blonde man piped up.

"We're all set for next week's Monday Night Raw." Paul replied, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Can I just ask, why the two of us?" Lola motioned between herself and Nick, who refused to look at her.

"We think that the Dolph Ziggler gimmick needs a new lease of life, and it's the perfect opportunity for your own heel turn, Lola."

"I can't argue with that." the second generation wrestler shrugged.

"I can."

"Don't start anything now, Nick," Stephanie's expression became annoyed, "You're already on thin ice here."

The man known as Dolph Ziggler folded his arms and sunk further into his chair.

"So, are we all in agreement?" the man known as Triple H raised a brow.

"Yeah," Lola sighed, "Count me in."

"Don't have much choice, do I?" the bleached blonde man stated, avoiding Stephanie's look of annoyance.

* * *

Lexi Kaufman was checking her reflection in the mirror when she spotted Lola approaching the makeup station. The woman known to WWE fans as Alexa Bliss frowned when she read the expression on her friend's face. The second generation wrestler's jaw was clenched and her eyes were somehow dull and defeated.

"What's wrong?" Lexi queried, "Did the creative meeting not go well?"

"No."

"You still have a job, right?"

"Yes."

"Lola, you gotta give me more than one word answers," the Ohio native sighed, "Talk to me."

The Florida native sunk down onto a vacant seat at the makeup station with Lexi looking on expectantly.

"Creative are putting me into a storyline, starting next week."

"That's great! Why wouldn't you be excited about that?" the woman known as Alexa Bliss frowned.

"They want me as Dolph Ziggler's new valet."

Lexi's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she realised what had her friend feeling so down.

"Maybe it won't be so bad."

"We can't be in the same space for thirty seconds, let alone however long they drag this storyline out for."

"Or until you kill each other." the petite blonde added.

Lola folded her arms across her chest, "That's one possibility."

"Maybe the fans will see it as sexual tension." the Ohio native shrugged.

Lola pulled a face, "Eww, no. Just no, Lexi."

"So, does Ziggles know about the storyline yet?"

"Yep," the Florida native nodded, "He was in the meeting too."

"By your tone I'm guessing he wasn't thrilled either?" the petite blonde raised a brow.

"That's an understatement," Lola gave a low chuckle, "He openly protested against it."

Lexi shook her head slowly, "Oh, man. I can't wait to see how this plays out."

* * *

 **Any good so far? Shall I continue? Review!**


End file.
